


How the Dogs (+ Eddie) React When They Discover You're Crushing on Them

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [48]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: req by anon on tumblr 😘
Relationships: "Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot/You, Freddy Newandyke/You, Larry Dimmick/You, Mr. Blonde (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Brown (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Vic Vega/You
Series: Reservoir Thots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315502
Kudos: 45





	How the Dogs (+ Eddie) React When They Discover You're Crushing on Them

**mr. brown:**

  * i think we all know he’d be giggly as fuck
  * like so childish and flustered
  * also he’s flattered, like out of the dogs you like _him??? _this boy is grateful
  * _“so, uh, d’you wanna go out? like, y’know, uh, to a diner or the movies or-- or we could rent a video and go bowling too. or rollerblading? maybe you could come over and we can listen to some vinyls, i got a great madonna one-- hey, did i ever tell you what ‘like a virgin’s about?”_
  * he rambles ok leave him alone
  * but he deffo makes the most of it and always gets really blushy around you after that, regardless of whether you two actually go on a date or not

**mr. orange:**

  * oh babe it boosts his ego a thousand times
  * he lowkey doesn’t blame you but also he’s like ‘why im a soft mess’ u kno?????
  * as if this boy didn’t already give himself enough pep talks in the mirror, now he spends another ten minutes psyching himself up to ask you out
  * but it’s ok. he’s super cool so he grows some balls and asks you to one of those breakfast diners
  * (hands stuffed in pockets) _“yeah, i was just, uh, wonderin’ if you wanted to go out sometime. maybe grab somethin’ to eat, i know this place not far from here, they do fuckin’ amazing pancakes”_
  * he baso just tries to look cool and suave when he asks you lol
  * probably wears spiderman socks for good luck if you end up going for food with him

**mr. white:**

  * he’s so flattered man........ this guy <3
  * honestly he’s pretty confident & straightforward so he just dives right in there with it
  * _“let me take you out to dinner, sweetie, if you’d like that”_
  * but he says it in a way that’s like. there’s no pressure to say yes bc he’s a respectful gentleman
  * as if he wasn’t already a complete sweetheart to you before, now the chivalry is through the fucking roof
  * i’m talkin constantly paying for you whatever the situation, always holding doors open for you, defending your honour if someone’s even the slightest dick to you, offering a hand to help you get out of the car

**mr. pink:**

  * honestly he probs thinks you’re gonna b like ‘sike’ bc he knows exactly how much of an asshole he is so like. why tf would u like him??
  * he has to be convinced you’re not joking or lying
  * at first he doesn’t really act on it, just kind of it less of a prick when you’re around. or i guess he’s just not a prick to you, with the other guys it’s a different story but i think we all know that 
  * offering you awkward but sweet smiles when nobody else is looking
  * whenever you two are coincidentally alone, he takes advantage and plucks up the courage
  * _“hey, uh, so i was just-- i was just thinkin’... just thinkin’ maybe we could go get coffee sometime. y’know, if you’re-- if you’re up for that.”_
  * honestly if you say yes to that it’ll warm his heart. also he’ll pay for you

**mr. blonde:**

  * this cocky little bastard doesn’t blame you
  * he uses it to his advantage, teases you whenever he gets the chance
  * also he definitely eyes you up and makes it deadass obvious. so obvious, in fact, that the other guys pick up on it and call him out
  * _“ah, i can’t help it. little lady’s just too pretty for my likin’”_
  * he makes sure he gets you on your own at some point and practically corners you with one of those sexy squints™ on his face
  * _“so, doll. you wanna go for dinner this, uh... this weekend? maybe a few drinks, hm?”_
  * like his tone is so sultry and tempting UGHHSDKJSDLJALA

**nice guy eddie:**

  * tbh he gets quite excited about it he’s such a babey
  * but he tries not to let that show
  * probably tells vic first and asks for his advice (which is prob way too sexual and forward but)
  * also he prob bickers with joe to let him have one evening off so that he can take you to dinner. this is, of course, before he’s even asked you to dinner because he’s lowkey a mess
  * gets a little flustered when he asks you
  * _“(y/n)-- are you free on thursday night? it’s just that i got the night off and-- and i was wonderin’ if i could take you to dinner”_
  * his cute lil chubby cheeks shine and redden when he asks you
  * also if you say yes his heart goes all fuzzy and warm!!!!!!!!!!!! eddie has a big heart even though he’s an asshole sometimes


End file.
